Gothly New Neighbors
by Anti-Emily
Summary: Dinkleburg has moved out and Timmy has some new neighbors but their kids seem kinda strange. I really suck at writing and summaries but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Amelia, Todd, Spark, and Rolf.

"Woo-hoo! Tommy I have great news!" Timmy's dad said. "What is it. And it's Timmy dumbass." he said, the last part to where his Dad couldn't hear. "Dinkleburg is moving away!" "That's great Dad, but I don't really care." he said going back to his room. "Hey Timmy, you look sad what's wrong?" Cosmo asked. "One, Dinkleburg is moving. Two my dad forgot my name for the eighty-six thousandth time." "Well do you know whose going to be moving in?" Wanda asked, trying to change the subject. "Nope but I hope that whoever is moving in will have a kid or kids my age." he said with a happier tone.

The next day, Dinkleburg has moved out and the Thomson family has moved in. "I hope you two like this place because we're staying here for a while." Mr. Thomson said. However, his two children weren't paying attention, they were just staring out the window at nothing in particular. "Would you two at least go pick out your rooms?" their mother asked, but they got the feeling it wasn't a question.

With Timmy.

"Hey Dad, do you know who the new neighbors are besides not Dinkleburgs?" "Yes they are the Thomson family and they have a boy and a girl your age so go introduce yourself." Timmy did so without a second thought. When he got to the porch, he rang he doorbell and a tall man with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses opened the door. "Hello?" "Down here. Hi I'm Timmy Turner, I live next door and I wanted to say hi." he said, starting to sound confused. "Oh yeah. I met your dad but he said your name was Tommy?" "It's Timmy. My parents always mess up my name." "Would you like to meet my children, their about your age?" "Sure." They walked up the stairs, down a hallway a little ways, and stopped in front of two doors. "Amelia, Todd. Come ot and say hi to your ne neighbor. Two children Timmy's height, black hair, pale skin, black clothes, and each had a button, one red and the other blue with a crown on the front. "Hi." they said in unison. Their eyes widened when they saw he had two pens, one green and one pink both had crowns on them. 'Todd, bring him to my room you follow' Amelia signed to him. "Well I'll leave you three to do what ever." Mr. Thomson said. Todd and Timmy went in Amelia's room. "What do you sister." "I know you have fairies Timmy." Amelia said. "No I don't." "Then how do you explain the crowns?" "Um I like to doodle." "Okay. So what are your hobbies?" "Reading comic books and playing video games." "Do you have a babysitter?" "Yes." 'The baby sitter.' She signed to Todd. "Um guys I got to go so uh yeah bye."

**So yeah this is my fist chapter one so yeah I hope to get some lovely reviews please( bats my eyes) it's okay if I don't :-P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated yet I was punished from my laptop ( 2. All other electronics included) then my sister lost it (Yes I unfortunately have to share this laptop). Then she horded the blasted thing. Thank you to the people who reviewed this. I wouldn't have had the courage to update. On with the story then. I'm also adding in a character we all know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Thompsons.**

"What was that all about, besides the creepy room?" Wanda asked her godson. "I don't know. I guess I was getting a bit weirded out by the room." Timmy said, walking out of his room and down the stairs. "Timmy, we're leaving for our month long business trip." Timmy's Dad called up to him. "Vicky should be here in a little while so I made you some snacks." his mom yelled. Then all that could be heard was the door slamming shut and the car exiting the driveway. "Business trip, my ass. COSMO! WANDA!" POOF! "Yes?" "I wish something bad would happen to Vicky to keep her from coming." "But you know Da Rules won't allow that." "Fine. I wish something would happen to Vicky, that isn't considered bad to Da Rules, to KEEP HER FROM COMING HERE!" POOF! "Wow you must have been really mad to-" "SHUT UP COSMO!" "I'll go check on Poof." Cosmo said then poofed away. "Timmy that was really unlike you. What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" "I wish you'd go see what Cosmo's doing." poof. '_It's like they barely know they have a son.' _Timmy thought '_I wish I wasn't their son.' _

Later that night.

A female redheaded girl that looked about sixteen was walking to the Turner house when a can was thrown at her feet. "What the?" Then she was asleep. Two small people, in all black, picked her up and carried her away.

In the fishbowl.

"I'm really worried about Timmy. He hasn't been himself lately." "I know. He hasn't been the same since earlier today actually. Hmm. He's only been acting like this today. That was a quick change in personality compared to you." In reply, he received a death glare from his wife. ''Anyway, your right now that I think about it he has only been acting this way since right after his parents left." Realization hit them like a speeding train. "He's been feeling depressed when his parents left the last few times. You don't think he's starting to let reality sink in." "It's likely but that's what we're here for. To cheer him up." "That's up to you he wished me away for a little while." "Then I'll get him to wish you back." Cosmo said before giving her nose a little peck then poofing off.

With Amelia and Todd.

"Where am I?" Vicky asked when she woke up. She was in chains upside down in some sort of gothic torture room. "She's finally awake." Amelia said. "I can see that." Todd said then wishing he didn't. "Who are you two little gothic twerps?" "You're worst nightmare." Amelia and Todd replied in unison. "Funny. So where am I then? Your little torture chamber." "Something like that. We like to get to know our victims before we start 'playing'." Amelia said. "Nice you're really intimidating." Todd said sarcastically. "Wait. Do you little runts think you can actually do anything to me?" "We don't think. We know." Then all that was heard was a very high pitched scream and evil laughter.

**(A/N: I know this really sucks but I really forgot where I was going with this.) **With Timmy. Timmy's P.O.V.

Do they not notice that they neglect their only son? No. Do they not notice how hurt I am? No. "Do they even care? No." Damn. "Is that why you're so agitated Timmy? Because you feel your parents don't care about you?" Cosmo asked me. Ugh. I hate when I'm forced to tell the truth. "Yes." "You know that you have us, right?" "Yes." "You don't have to be mad at the world. We really care about you and you're pushing us away." "I know." "Why." "I don't know. I'm just so angry that I guess I'm pushing everyone away. I'm sorry." "There's no reason to be sorry. Everyone does that when they feel that way. Even I did that." "Huh. For someone who had an awful childhood, you're pretty fun and lively." "Someone told me 'You shouldn't dwell on the past. It makes a horrible future."' For someone that portrays themselves to be an idiot, he can be smart at times. I wish I hadn't been so rude to them earlier. "Where's Wanda, Cosmo?" "You wished her away. She can't come back until you wish her to." "I wish she was right in front us." POOF! "And here comes the…what the heck?" "Your back halleluiah." Timmy said unenthusiastically. "Thanks. I feel so loved. You poofed me in at the wrong time. I was feeding Poof." POOF! "But I didn't get to…grr nevermind. I'll tell her later." "Tell her what?" "Nothing Cosmo. Anyway since I can't discuss this with her I'll talk with you. Do you remember those two kids we met earlier today?" "Yes." "Did you happen to see a little crown above their buttons?" "Um, no." "Tell me." "I can't." "Tell me. I kinda already know. So there's no use denying it." "Alright fine. I used your pants to wash the cheese." "No Cosmo…wait what? Nevermind. I was talking about those two kids having fairies." "Oh that I um I…I…I…I'll go see what Wanda's doing." POOF! "Grrrrrrrrrrrr. WANDA!" POOF! "Yes? I do have a child you know." "Cosmo got it. I want to talk to you about something. Did you know that those kids from earlier had fairies? Cosmo surely did." "Yes." Why do they have to hide things from me? This is starting to get on my nerves. "Why can't you guys tell me? It's not like something bad will happen." "I don't know Sport. It's a rule. Anyway why are you bringing this up now?" "What are their names?" "Who? The fairies or the kids?" "What do you think?" "Their names are Sparkle and Rolf." "Think you. They know I have fairies. There's just something about those kids that seems kinda…off." "They are goth, Timmy." I need your help, Nega. _What do you need me for?_ Did you see those kids we met today? _Yes. _Help me figure this out. _I did here a scream come from their house not that long ago._ You don't think- _They are got, Light._ I know, but who? "Wanda?" "Yes?" "I think those kids are hiding something. Something bigger than having fairies." "Oh no. No we are not going investigate." "I wish we we'd be where they are, but hidden." POOF!

In the Thompson house, in the twins' torture room, no ones P.O.V.

"This is just great first I get kidnapped by two little twerps, murdered by those twerps, and now I'm a ghost." "Shut it. You're now a sacrifice so I wouldn't be complaining." "A sacrifice, to whom?" Vicky asked, with mock cowardice. "To Hell." Timmy would have gasped had he not been hiding. "I wish we were back in my room and Cosmo would be in there waiting for us." Timmy whispered. POOF! "Spark, Rolf?" No answer. "Someone was here." "Someone with fairies." "I know that. Why do I have to have you as a brother?" "Would you rather a nongothic sibling?" "That's why. Go get Spark and Rolf. And Todd, don't run into Father or the step-monster." "I won't." Todd ran up the stairs, into his room, and up to the snake container. "Spark, Rolf" POOF! Anti-Poof. In poofed/anti-poofed Spark and Rolf. Spark, a fairy with blood red hair, sickly pale skin, and was dressed in a black turtleneck and black jeans. Rolf, an anti-fairy with of course blue hair covering his eyes, wearing a blue sweater and black jeans. "Amelia wants you two in the torture room. Poof us there." POOF! Anti-Poof. "What do you want Amethyst?" Amelia's real name is Amethyst but only Spark and Rolf call herby her real name. "There was a Poof in here. Sparkle, did you happen to come in here for any reason?" "I never left the tank the entire time. You can ask Rolf. Right?" Rolf just nodded his head in response. "It could have been that kid that was here. What was his name. Tom? Tom? Todd?" "That's your name ding-a-ling." "I know but I know his name starts with a T. Tim? Timmy! That's it!" "You could be right Fox. Huh Rolf means wolf and Todd means fox. Weird." "I wish we were in Timmy's room." POOF! Anti-Poof.

In Timmy's room.

"Ugh. Nice going genius you forgot to make us hidden." "What the heck?!" "We know you were in our room just now. I knew you had fairies. I seem to know everything." "Okay. You got me. I won't say a word. I swear." "Ooooh. Timmy swore. This has to go in my camera." "Cosmo cut it out. That's not even a camera. It's just your hands." "ENOUGH! You swear you won't say anything." "Not a single word." "Good. Come over whenever you like. You could be...useful," Amelia said, saying the last word a bit evil.


End file.
